


Dj got us falling in Love

by Infectedcolors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Crossing Timelines, DJ Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Braden, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Kate Argent, Musician Derek Hale, Mutual Pining, POV Stiles, Slightly Emotionally constipated Derek Hale, Switching, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/pseuds/Infectedcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don’t know. I’m still talking to a few indie labels, but nothing seems promising.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Stiles nodded slightly, before pushing up, leaning over and resting his head against derek’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around the other’s torso and gently hugging him in closer.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“You’ll tell me, right? If you do get picked up by a label?”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>A small nod, before Derek glanced at stiles, nodding to him.</i><br/>“What about you? What are you planning to do? College I’m guessing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Yea, Going to see if I can get a job being a Dj. I mean, I can already talk to myself all day, why not get paid to do it?”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Derek couldn’t help but chuckle, finally looking away from the stars above them, nodding as he gently kissed Stiles, cupping his hand against the back of Stiles neck.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Well, if you’re a Dj, you better play my music.”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“I’ll play your music no matter what station I’m at. I promise.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dj got us falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauvistfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/gifts).



> If I've missed any tags, I'm sorry.

 

_“-And we could run away,_

_Run away, run away_

_Run away from here.”_  
  
As the last notes vibrated from the headphones around his neck before pulling them back up, nodding to himself as he heard the beep of the pre recorded track for the local Radio starting up. A gentle flick of his tongue over his lips as he grabbed the small stack of papers off to his right, looking them over as his brow raised. 

“Well good evening to Beacon hills.”

  


 

  
He said oh so cheerfully into the mic, his voice soft as he shifted himself in his seat as he looked around the almost empty studio before looking back down to the paper.  
  
“Stiles here, Coming to you through your radio’s and cells from Radio 109.2 The Beacon. Do I have a surprise for you tonight boys and girls! I have a special guest who’s just gotten done with his Second world tour for his latest album, ‘ ‘45’. I’ll be having the man himself, Mr. Derek Hale here in the studio in just a few minutes. But before that, a word from our sponsors, as well as a play from his last single, ‘Fallen’ which is the first song on the album. Which, if you’ve been keeping up on Mr.Hale, has gone platinum in the first forty eight hours of being released! Can you believe it? Alright folks, I’ll be right back.”  
  
As the music started up in the headphones, sliding them off and putting them gently down on the desk, sighing slightly. It had been nearly two years since he had talked, or even seen Derek. Before the World tour, before he had gotten to superstardom. Looking over the papers he frowned, shaking his head before placing them down as well, hearing a knock on the door before it opened.   
  
“Sir, Mr.Hale is here, ready for your interview; or well, as ready as he looks like he can be.”  
The blond said, rolling her eyes slightly as stiles nodded, pushing up out of the chair.   
  
“I really hope you’ve not talk to him like you do me. I mean, I know we all went to the same High School Erica, but-”  
  
“Oh please, You’re the only one who I don’t look up to.”  
  
“Love you to erica. Love you too.”   
  
He said, before looking up at the figure behind her, his brows raising in surprise. It had been four years since he had last seen the singing sensation like this, in this almost personal way, his eyes looking over the other’s body, slowly trying to take it all in. He remembered Derek so vividly before they had parted ways before high school, and then after he had gotten his first world tour. Skinner, not quite yet grown into himself with the wide smile and the golden flecks in those opal iris’s that always got stiles attention; dancing in the sunlight as stiles stood there, looking right into those same eyes he hadn’t seen in almost four years. It wasn’t until the door shut from erica leaving before he fumbled about slightly, grabbing a headset for Derek to wear before pointing over to the chair across from him. He hadn’t even noticed the fact that Derek was staring right back at him with the same look on his face.   
  
“God, sorry, I’m normally more prepared, I was slightly late today getting here. Betsy was acting up again and I just-”  
  
“You’re still driving the jeep?”  
  
Hearing Derek’s voice should not have gone straight to his pants like it did. He had heard the man’s voice plenty of times. Ever since he had been told that Derek was heading out to make himself out in music, leaving beacon hills as soon as Stiles had graduated. Actually, the same day was when Derek told him, told the entire group that he was leaving them behind. That was one hell of a graduation present.  
  
It wasn’t like it wasn’t known that Derek was musically trained. His mother had been a rather well known Singer almost thirty years back, with several albums under her. Derek had talked about wanting to follow in her footsteps ever since stiles had stumbled on him talking to a few indie labels. Derek had even threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth again if he had told anyone in the pack.   
  
“Yea, I’m still driving her around. I’m about to replace her engine here in a few weeks. You know, it’d be easier than breaking down every few days.”  
  
Derek nodded, chuckling slightly before leaning back in the chair, as stiles slid the earphones over his head, hearing the last song starting to play, the On-Air sign flashing on as fingers gently ran over the mic to adjust it in front of him again.  
  
“Welcome back Beacon listeners! Just before the song break, I had told you that I had a very special guest for the studio today, the one and only Derek hale, back to his hometown after nearly leaving it three years ago today-”  
  
His eyes flickered up when he said it, watching derek wince, mouthing a ‘sorry’ before going back down to his paper, reading over it to get the general idea of what the producers wanted him to ask.  
  
“So, come on Derek, say hello.”  
  
Derek fumbled a bit, sliding the headphones on, leaning up in his chair as he nodded.   
  
“Good evening Beacon hills, and to say the least, I’m glad to be back home.”  
  
Stiles smirked, leaning back in his chair a bit now, papers laying in his lap as he gently cocked his head to the side, glancing over to the window to where he could see his two sounds guys, Scott and Isaac, waving for him to go on, that everything was good.  
  
“So, Derek, The rumor mill has been going on about recently about you wanting to go on Hiatus of touring and music in general after your latest back-to-back world tour. Which, to most, sounds like you’re ready to quit already? Is it true? Or is there some other reasoning why you’ve decided to come back to this sleepy little town of Beacon hills?”  
  
Stiles flicked his eyes up, knowing there was some anger in his question, knowing that he was straying from the original question in itself. It wasn’t like he wanted to stop himself. This was the best moment to get what he wanted, as he watched that calm expression fade into the face he was use to. Watching slowly as Derek's eyes closed, his brows furrowing slightly in deep concentration, fingers gently covering his mouth.   
  
The same look from when he had announce to the pack he was leaving them all, as stiles schooled his expression despite the needle that seemed to be going through his heart.  
  
  


* * *

__

_“What do you mean you’re leaving?”_   
_Stiles yelled, having pulled Derek off to the side, away from everyone else who was having their families celebrating around the school. The music blasting from the auditorium was god awful loud, as he pinned derek into a corner a hall down, hoping that no one would come looking for the two of them._   
  
_“You’re leaving and that’s it? This is your sorry excuse for a goodbye? On fucking graduation? Derek. You’re fucking...You’re…”_   
  
_A sigh was let out, thought he couldn’t tell if it was coming from either of them as tears started to build up, threatening to streak down his face. This wasn’t how he wanted to celebrate. This shouldn’t be the way, as he glared at derek, who looked like he was trying to make himself smaller, as if he could simply disappear in mid air._   
  
_“Stiles, I have a chance...this might be my one chance to do something else. To be someone else. I don’t…I’m sorry. I just...damn it. I can’t be happy either way.”_   
  
_“No Derek, you’ve chosen the way you want to be happy. For once you’re being selfish for yourself  rather than trying to make everyone else happy. I know you promised me you’d tell me. But the fact that this is when you’re telling me? ”_   
  
_Stiles scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. Thought he couldn’t control the frown on his lips, pulling against the muscles as he looked down the empty hall._   
  
_“I just thought...I thought I could keep you here. But it doesn’t even look like you want to stay, you just want to leave everyone and everything behind again. I thought...I thought we had something derek! I thought we had something! Anything! But no, apparently we don’t. At all.”_   
  
_Stiles looked at the man in front of him again, backing away when he saw the hand reaching out to him, trying to fight off the pending panic attack that was starting to seize his lungs._   
  
_“Goodbye Derek. Just, Fucking Goodbye.”_   
  


* * *

  
  
“I’ve come back mostly to just get away from everything. I wasn’t ready for a world tour, or well, two back to back. But I can easily say I won’t ever forget it. I just need some time to myself, maybe visit some old friends, See my old house. Just be normal for awhile, you know? Get a spark back in my songwriting.”  
  
Derek said, his voice a bit lighter, smoother than before. Stiles knew the voice well, he used it himself. The voice masked what he knew Derek was saying, knew he was giving out the plain answers as they’re on air.   
  
Slowly stiles leaned forward, locking his fingers together and resting them against his lips, a brow raised as he looked to Derek, who gave him a slight brow raise.  
  
“Songwriting hmm? Looking for inspiration again? Do tell us Derek, what are you looking into writing for this new album?”  
  
He cooed, as he could hear derek snorting slightly, shaking his head. Stiles was playing up the host, the typical Radio Dj, he couldn’t help it.   
  
“Well, how bout when I find my spark, I’ll tell you.”  
  
“Well,well,well, did you hear that listeners? Derek Hale just told us that we’d be the first to hear when he finds his spark! Sadly, I’m going to have to wrap up this interview, I would like to say thank you to Derek for stopping by tonight, and goodnight to you all. Up next is the hour block of Music for the night.”

 

* * *

  
  


_“Derek, god.”_   
  
_As stiles gripped his fingers through Derek’s hair, tugging slightly. Derek let out a low hum, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Stiles cock, lips pressing a bit firmer as he slowly pulled up, twisting his head to the side._   
  
_“Fuck, Derek….Do you even have a gag reflex? Fuck….I wanna buck. I wanna fuck into that mouth of yours. Can I?”_   
  
_Derek looked up to him, stiles spread out on the bed, Derek resting between his legs before closing his eyes and giving a curt nod of approval. Stiles gripped into Derek’s hair harder, letting his hips buck up slightly, testing the waters so to speak, not hearing any complaints from the other before digging his heels into the bedding and thrusting with a bit more force than before._   
  
_“Oh god, You’re fucking mouth Derek, holy fuck.”_   
  
_He murmured over and over again, before finally thrusting into Derek’s mouth, pulling him down to press flush against him, feeling him release his come down the Derek’s throat with no remorse. He would remember for the rest of his life the look on Derek’s face, The blown out pupils, the lax muscles in his jaw, the lips around his cock twitching as he swallowed repeatedly before Stiles slowly pulled out. Derek was gone, blitzed out and dazed as Stiles slowly pulled him forward, kissing him gently, tasting himself against Derek’s lips._   
  
_“God, Derek. You look so perfect right now. You look so happy.”_   
  
_“It’s because...it’s because I am.”_   
  
_As stiles smiled, kissing those chapped lips, holding him in close before slowly pulling the blankets up around them._   
  
_“Happy 18th birthday Stiles.”_   
  


* * *

“Fuck, Derek. Can you just not bring it up? Alright? I’m fucking over you. I’ve been over you since the day you had your tour in New york for New years. Alright? That was a one time deal. That’s what we agreed on.”  
  
Stiles tried his best not to yell. He did, but the looks he was getting from across his Office was telling him he had failed, horribly. A quick walk as fingers grabbed the strings to close the blinds, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him, still glaring at Derek who was sitting there. Looking calm and collected. Derek, who always seemed to be able to keep his composure unless Stiles was fucking that perfectly controlled mouth of his.   
  
“I’m not going to do this Derek. I can’t. Okay? I’m sorry, but you said it yourself. You’re only here for a break. Then you’re leaving again. Do you think I can just forget that day? The day you told us you were leaving? Do you know how torn up I was about it?”  
  
Stiles felt the tears welling up again, his eyes shutting down tightly before letting his hand fall off the door handle, leaning back against the cool wood as he let out a sigh.   
  
“You know…”  
Derek said, looking down to his own hands, before looking back up to stiles, the expression on his face never changing.   
  
“I still kept things. I still kept your letter of acceptance you gave me, the notes you use to write me when you were in school, the note to ask me to come with you to you’re Anti-prom because the School wouldn’t let you bring me. I still have them all.”  
  
Stiles sucked in a breath, looking up, biting his lower lip hard, enough to start to draw blood to the surface.  
  
“Even...even when I went on tour. I came across your voice one day, as I was skimming through radio stations while on the road. Hearing your voice over the radio, listening to you again even though we were so far apart. It helped me to calm down. I would listen to you even when I was overseas.”   
  
“How?”  
Stiles asked, slowly pushing away from the door to walk across the room, settling down next to the window and looking outside, before letting his head drop down, his shoulders raising slightly as he put his weight against his hands.  
  
“I heart Radio. That’s when I learned you had Graduated, had moved out from California to New york. That your station at the time was hosting the Madison square garden New years Party.”  
  
Stiles nodded, before suddenly tensing when he heard movement, hearing Derek moving in beside him, their hands just a few lengths apart before looking away again, frowning.  
  
“I have all three of your albums.”  
  
Stiles muttered with a sigh, not daring to glance up to look at Derek’s expression. He already knew what he looked like, he knew how Derek would react to his words easily enough. More so than he would like to admit to anyone. Even more to himself.   
  
“I followed your tours. I read the sources that I knew was legit. I read about your fling with Kate, with Paige, with Braden. How you slept with all three of them. None of them-”  
  
His jaw was jerked up, now facing Derek with wide eyes, only to be met with Derek’s serious face. It held something, something familiar when he knew he stepped a boundary. Something that Stiles hadn’t had to deal with in such a long time.  
  
“None of them were you stiles. None of them were you, and I regret it. I regret trying to replace you with something that wasn't you. I was pressured into it, into trying to preserve my Image while on the road. I was told that I should try and date. So I tried, and it blew up in my face, but I’m thinking you already knew that.”  
  
Stiles knew. He knew all too well. He had been DJ’ing for when the news broke about Derek and Kate, right before he was playing a sold out concert in Paris. That Kate had attempted to kill Derek’s family by a hit man. That Kate was Bi polar, that she had been abusing Derek if he wasn't sold out, that she would just care about the money and the fame that he brought. Stiles knew that Derek had gotten help though. By Braden.   
  
“She...I thought she could help me Stiles. I really did. But instead, I was torn apart all over again. That’s when I knew, I knew I needed to come home and repair what I could here. Because I need to know what to feel without worry about someone hurting me again. That someone will see me for something other than a quick fuck and money.”  
  
Slowly he could hear Derek starting to hum, tapping his fingers against the wooden Bookcase they were both leaning against. Stiles didn’t want to, but it had been such a long time since he had heard Derek sing like this. Just privately between the two of them, without pressure of the media, of the crowd, of the job.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_Derek groaned, feeling his body being forced into the mattress with each thrust, with each movement from above him, feeling how hard stiles was thrusting into him. If either of them were sober, he knew it would be different. But he didn't want different. Knowing that they both needed this._  
  
 _“Fuck, god, Derek. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so fucking much.”_  
  
 _Stiles said, his voice still hoarse from the blowjob he had given Derek against the hotel door to his room. It had been fully welcomed, to feel Stiles wrap his lips around his dick, sucking him down like his life depended on it. As if Derek had been gone for years._  
  
 _Which, he had been._  
  
 _His brain was frying out, being fucked out of his skull as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s chest, pulling him up flush, bucking into him as Derek leaned his head back, capturing Stiles lips with his own. Moans escaped their lips, before feeling Stiles starting to thrust wildly, riding through his orgasm, Derek stroking himself in time with Stiles thrusts before soon enough coming as well. Letting it spill over his hand and stomach before the two of them flopped down onto the bed together._  
  
 _“God, I fucking missed you.”_  
 _He could hear Stiles saying again, for the twentieth time that night._  
  
 _“I know. I’ve missed you too.”_  
 _Derek replied, kissing stiles’s chin slightly, feeling Stiles’ fingers gently brushing against his cheek, running down his neck and brushing down his ribs before wrapping his arms around him and pulling them flush together._  
  
 _“Are...Are you going to leave?”_  
  
 _Derek didn’t answer. They both knew that when Stiles woke up, Derek wouldn’t be there._  
  
 _“Just, just sleep, alright?”_  
  
 _Derek said, flipping over in the bed, gently kissing stiles once more, before slowly settling down for the time being._   
  


* * *

  
  
He watched as stiles pushed away from the window, running fingers through his hair, seeing how much it had grown since the time he had seen him in new york. It looked good on him, as derek paused his humming, pushing off from where he was leaning.  
  
“Derek, Why are you doing this? Why did you have to announce that you’re going on Hiatus in front of me? Who could you possibly be doing this for? And looking for your spark? Are you insane? Beacon hills is just this little nobody town. You know this. I can’t believe you’re wanting to come back.”  
  
“You came back.”  
  
Stiles paused instantly, because Derek had a point. Stiles had come back to Beacon Hills, though for different reasons. He had to come back to help with his dad, who was on the fence about retiring. He had to come back, because the Dj that hosted the only rock station was quitting. He had to come back, because Scott was the one that threw his name into the fray when looking for a new Dj.   
  
“I did, but that’s because I had too. You burned your bridges here Derek. You burnt them down that day, and you knew it. So why? Why are you coming back?”  
  
Stiles spit out, his hand flying through the air in the way that he could have seriously hurt someone if he wasn’t careful. Thankfully he wasn’t near Derek, and was keeping up staying at least an arms length away from the man at all times, pacing back and forth now in the room.   
  
That is, until Derek finally dropped the facade.  
  
“Because of you stiles.”  
  
He said, crossing the room with a few long strides, hands grasping those broad shoulders, guiding Stiles to sit on his desk, knocking things over as lips pressed together fiercely. Derek swept his hand over the desk with grace, making sure nothing was in the way before he pushed stiles down, kissing along the other’s jaw, nipping his way down his neck as hands feverishly undid the button down shirt stiles was wearing.   
  
“I came back for you. Because I know-”  
  
as he nipped stiles gently on his collarbone, shoving the shirt away and ripping out the last few buttons.  
  
“That I can’t be without you. I...I can’t anymore. I don’t care about my Image. I care about you stiles, and it took me this long to figure it out.”  
  
Stiles didn’t resist in the least, hearing Derek, feeling those teeth against his skin. Hands removed his shirt with ease, tossing it behind him haphazardly before wrapping them around Derek’s neck and pulling him up to kiss him again.   
  
“You fucking asshole.”  
Stiles muttered between their lips, his hands trying to get Derek’s shirt off, with a bit more trouble than the other had. It soon enough joined the pile, as Derek placed kisses along each freckle of Stiles body, stopping at his belt before glancing up.  
  
“You’re still a fucking asshole.”  
  
Stiles repeated, pushing himself up onto his elbows as Derek stood up, seemingly looking around before raising a hand to pause any and all questions Stiles was about to ask. The singer walked into the Studio once more, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the chair before pulling out a small USB, flashing it to stiles as he walked back.  
  
“Play it, on your laptop.”  
  
Derek almost mumbled, letting out a grunt before giving Stiles a nod, who just blinked at Derek before laying over his desk, grabbing the laptop from his chair and flipping the screen up, sliding the USB stick into the port on the side.   
  
“I hope this isn’t porn or a Virus Derek.”  
  
Stiles said flatly, glancing at Derek who only rolled his eyes at the comment.   
  
“If I wanted to give you a virus, I wouldn’t be standing here still; and knowing you, you’d enjoy the porn.”  
  
“Not the point!”   
  
Stiles yelped, pulling himself into a sitting position on the desk, crossing his legs over each other before the computer opened the file, his media player opening up. Stiles looked up to Derek, then back to the screen, hearing a soft melody starting to play. Stiles brow shot up, when he started to hear Derek’s foot gently tapping on the ground, before slowly standing up.  
  
 _“I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

_I know I let you down, didn't I?_

_So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_

_Well I'm just a slave unto the night”_  
  
Slowly Derek walked forward, slipping Stiles hands away from the computer, setting it down beside them, before placing his hands in stiles, gently holding them. Just giving them a small squeeze.  
  
 _“Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me,_

_Remember when I broke you down to tears?_

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me,_

_I gave you hell through all the years.”_

Stiles could heard Derek’s breath, hearing the uneven intake between them, between Lyrics, as his eyes slowly looked down to their hands, feeling Derek’s small squeeze before squeezing back, closing his fingers against Derek’s own as he hummed through the chorus, Gently pressing his forehead together, their noses gently brushing against one another.  
  
 _“I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams_

_Would I come running home to you_

_I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth_

_There's you in everything I do”_  
  
“Derek…”  
  
Stiles voice shook, his eyes closing and gently pressing his lips against Derek’s, a small chaste kiss before feeling Derek slowly pulling his head away, Stiles leaning forward to keep them together as long as possible, eyes staring ahead of him at the figure standing there. Stiles could see, could feel the pain coming from Derek’s voice, hearing him telling stiles all that he couldn’t when they were separated. It was overwhelming, as soon tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, feeling them streak down as he tried to wipe them away, only to feel Derek hold fast onto his hands.  
  
 _“Don't tell me that I'm wrong_

_I've walked that road before_

_And left you on your own_

_And please believe them when they say_

_That it's left for yesterday_

_And the records that I've played_

_Please forgive me for all I've done”_

  
Stiles watched as he saw the man in front of him, his shoulders shaking, his voice so drawn out, so bellowing. As if Derek was trying to give into every emotion that he could, his shoulders shaking, hands threading themselves through Stiles fingers as he rolled his head back on the final verse before nearly collapsing. It took Stiles by surprise, letting go of Derek’s hands and wrapping his own around Derek’s thicker torso, hugging him in close, gently kissing against his ear and neck, pressing his hands gently against the bare skin as he felt hands gently rest on his own back.   
  


_“So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_

_I bet my life on you_

_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_

_I bet my life on you”_   
  
  


* * *

  
_“I love you.”_

_Stiles said, a bit under his breath before looking at derek, Standing there in front of the loft door, his fingers curled in tightly to fists, feeling his world around him shaking. It had taken everything he could to say those words, to even come here and face Derek as he watched the man in front of him pause what he was doing, slowly leaning up and just staring back at him._   
  
_“Stiles...what...what did you just say?”_   
  
_“I love…”_   
_His voice coming out as a mere whisper, feeling like there was someone wrapping their hands around his throat, trying to stop him from admitting what he wanted, what he had thought about for years now. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. It hurt more than the rejection of Lydia Martin in Freshman year when he had tried to go all out to impress her to say yes to him after years of pining.The pain was different, but it felt the same on the physical level as he diverted his eyes, almost forcing himself to pull away, to just walk away from the spot._   
  
_“Stiles….”_   
  
_It wasn’t long before stiles started to run. Blowing past the loft door, turning the corner to run down the stairs before feeling something from behind him grabbing him, forcing him against the wall between the stair levels as he was forced to turn around and face the man who he was trying to run away from after telling him those three harsh words. Stiles slowly blinked back tears, his breath coming out in short pants, feeling Derek’s breath hitting his face by how close they were._   
  
_“Stiles...I..I love you.”_   
  
_The pain coming from those three words. Stiles slowly nodded, because he knew it pained Derek to say it back. He understood that it was costing Derek everything, or more, to repeat them back as his hands slowly came up, gripping the werewolf’s arms tightly, giving off another nod._   
  
_“You...love me?”_   
  
_Derek surged forward to answer, as stiles slumped against the wall, Derek holding him up with ease as their lips slotted together, hurrying to taste each other as they only broke away for a few seconds, to look over each other’s faces, before stiles pulled Derek in closer to kiss him back._   
  
_“I..god...I love you.”_   
  


* * *

  
  
Hands slowly pulled away, Stiles looking up to Derek, placing his hands against the other’s cheeks, feeling the soft scruff against his palms as fingers gently gripped the sides of his face. Stiles just kept Derek there,   
  
“Stiles. I’m...God, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Stiles watched as he could hear the sob, as derek pressed against his hands, closing his eyes as tears started to run down his cheeks and into his beard. Slowly Stiles ran his thumb along one of the wet marks, sighing slowly, feeling as if everything was being punched out of him.  
  
“Derek. You...You..God. You hurt me when you left. You understand that? You hurt me like I hadn’t before. The pain you caused me when you told me you were leaving,You understand?”  
  
As Derek slowly nodded, stiles watching him trying to stifle his sobbs, letting his lips press against Derek’s gently.   
  
“Just...Derek. Are you sure you want to do this? I won’t. I won’t let myself go through this again. IF you want me like you say you do. Then I want to know what you’re planning on doing. I don’t want you to quit something that you love. I understand that as a musician, you need to be on the road, that you need to be overseas. I won’t stand for you to throw me away like you did those years ago. I don’t want you if you’re going to do that. I’ll find someone else, someone who would treat me with respect, Understood?”  
  
Stiles watched as Derek looked up, Their eyes meeting, as stiles swore to himself. Seeing those eyes gleaming with fresh tears, the brightness of the green and golds almost as overwhelming as before as he sighed, leaning up and gently kissing away one of the falling tears.  
  
“I want to do this Stiles. I want to go on Hiatus, because I, I want to right the wrongs I did. The way I treated you then, the way I was then. I wasn’t ready for something like that. But I know that I wanted to be with you. I’ve always wanted to be with you.”  
  
Before placing his head down on stiles’s shoulder, letting out a small breathy sigh as stiles gently pressed his hands into Derek’s hair, just sitting there on the desk, letting them take part in each other’s company.  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Hey, Derek?”_   
  
_Stiles asked, looking away from the stars, seeing Derek there beside him, their hands locked together. Derek had driven them out to the preserve, parking in a clearing not too far off the road, the two of them laying on top of the hood of Derek’s camaro to keep themselves warm in the cool Autumn night._   
  
_“What is it stiles?”_   
_Derek said, a bit gruff, not looking away from above, but gently rubbing his thumb up against Stiles’s palm gently, as if to tell the other he was still listening._   
  
_“What do you plan to do? I mean, are you going to stay in Beacon Hills all your life? Or are you wanting to move away?”_   
  
_Derek tensed at the question, letting his eyes flutter close as he let out a deep sigh. It was something that they hadn’t really talked about, but that they knew would come up eventually, as Stiles graduation drew closer at the end of the School year._   
  
_“I don’t know. I’m still talking to a few indie labels, but nothing seems promising.”_   
  
_Stiles nodded slightly, before pushing up, leaning over and resting his head against derek’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around the other’s torso and gently hugging him in closer._   
  
_“You’ll tell me, right? If you do get picked up by a label?”_   
  
_A small nod, before Derek glanced at stiles, nodding to him._   
_“What about you? What are you planning to do? College I’m guessing.”_   
  
_“Yea, Going to see if I can get a job being a Dj. I mean, I can already talk to myself all day, why not get paid to do it?”_   
  
_Derek couldn’t help but chuckle, finally looking away from the stars above them, nodding as he gently kissed Stiles, cupping his hand against the back of Stiles neck._   
  
_“Well, if you’re a Dj, you better play my music.”_   
  
_“I’ll play your music no matter what station I’m at. I promise.”_   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Epilog:   
It didn’t take them much time to get to Stiles’ apartment, Stiles fumbling with the key before unlocking the door to the small one bedroom loft like abode.   
  
“Hey, So, before we beg-”  
  
Stiles tried to get out, before Derek pressed his lips against the other’s, kissing him roughly, pulling up on the shirt stiles was wearing as Stiles tried to break the kiss, letting out a small whine when Derek put his hands on his hips, tracing the small indention there.  
  
“D-Derek…”  
Stiles breathed out, breaking away from the kiss only for Derek to find his jaw, which led down to his neck and instantly went from kisses, to biting and nipping. Not like stiles would ever complain about that, but, well, Stiles had something other than sex on his mind at the time, as he pulled Derek’s hair, trying to break the other away from his slightly frenzied attack.   
  
“Derek, please, just, pause, for a minute or two.”  
  
Stiles whimpered, feeling the tongue against his neck, letting out a soft whimper before kissing Derek as soon as his head tilted up a bit more before away again.   
  
“Derek, I’ve missed you too. But...We need to talk. Just, about something that’s been on my mind.”  
  
Derek nodded, raising a brow before letting out a sigh, not that he wasn’t expecting it. They still had a lot of things to talk about, but Derek would swear on his mother’s Cook book that he wasn’t going to leave stiles alone.  
  
“Look, Derek, I...I’m not sure how I feel about...About being fucked.”  
  
Stiles said, as the red creeped down his cheeks, and started to flush down his neck.   
  
“I haven’t...I mean...I have slept around with other guys. I’ve been fucked, by, other guys-”  
As Derek glanced to the side, watching Stiles hands move in an almost flurry beside the two of them, thankfully out of the range of attack for the most part.  
  
“But, I don’t know if I want to be fucked by you. I mean, the last time you did...You left the next day, or that night. It...It-”  
  
“I understand Stiles.”  
Derek muttered, leaning in and kissing stiles gently, despite the protest.  
  
“I’d much rather you fuck me instead.”  
  
Stiles eyes widened, hearing the rather firm statement coming from the Musician, as he nodded slowly, before feeling lips against his cheek again, Derek pressing his body against stiles. He could feel Derek’s hips pressing against his own before pulling away again.   
  
“Are, you sure?”

  
“Yea, I’m sure.”  
Derek murmured, kissing stiles once more to confirm to the Dj that he was, indeed, sure. Hands slowly trailed down Derek’s body, fingers hooking into his belt loops as stiles smirked, placing a small kiss back before sliding off the desk and using Derek’s pants to switch them, pushing him up against the desk. Slowly Stiles brought his hands around to the other’s button, pushing them open and down to his hips before cupping him through his boxer briefs.   
  
“Please tell me you’re prepared.”  
  
Derek groaned out, pressing into Stiles hand, his own gripping to the edge of the desk before letting out a groan when those lithe fingers pushed a bit farther south, rubbing between his thighs before a soft moan escaped Stiles lips.   
  
“Yea, Should you be surprised? I’m here as the night DJ, there’s only so much I can take during this job before I get bored. I have to keep myself occupied somehow. Come on, drop them and lean against the desk.”  
Stiles ordered, eyes looking over Derek, looking over his face. Seeing the slightly pinkish blush against the musicians ears, trailing it down to his neck as a smile broke out over the Dj’s lips before looking away, going around the desk and leaning down as he opened up one of the drawers as he grabbed the lube and a condom from the box he kept. It wasn’t like he was banging everyone that came through his door. It was more the fact that it was just easier to tie off the spunk and throw it in the trash than to try and wipe the counter down, or get it on the electrical equipment. That was something he didn’t want to try and have to explain to anyone, Ever.  
  
Slowly Stiles stood up, leaning over to kiss Derek across the Desk, the hand that wasn’t holding anything slowly slid across, cupping against the back of his neck as his lips pressed against the other’s, feeling the slightly chapped lips as he parted his own, swiping his tongue against them before feeling Derek open his mouth up a bit more, allowing him to delve in deeper. Slowly his tongue pressed in, pulling Derek in closer as he felt the other’s tongue press up against his own, letting out small grunts before Stiles pulled away, giving him a small peck as he stood back up. As he circled back around, he ran his hand down Derek’s back, slowly feeling the muscles through the thin grey henley. Stiles knew this was about to become his new favorite shirt as fingers gently grasped the edge, pushing it halfway up his back before leaning back down and placing small kisses along Derek’s spine, hearing the soft moans with every kiss.   
  
“Fuck, stiles, You going to tease me to get off?”  
  
Derek spat, looking over his shoulder, brows Furrowed slightly as Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh a bit, seeing the red in his cheeks, knowing that drawing it out was making Derek short tempered.   
“I don’t know, I might. Tease you until you’re begging for me to fuck you. See you shivering under my touches and wait until you come before I even start fingering you open.”  
  
Stiles cooed, opening the bottle of lube as he talked, pouring some out onto his fingers, using his thumb to spread it around as he walked out of Derek’s view, placing the tube into his pants pocket.  
“Get you to start begging, seeing those legs trembling as I place feather light touches against you, get you to come apart one by one before I even slide my fingers into you.”  
  
Thought, he was lying, he was enjoying it as he slowly pushed one digit into Derek, using his free hand to gently grip his hip. He watched as Derek’s head rested down onto his crossed arms, letting out a low moan as slowly Stiles pushed past the second knuckle, slowly twisting his wrist to help spread the lube inside Derek.  
  
“Or I can just take you apart with a finger. I could, you know? Just fuck you with this one finger.”  
  
As he pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting in again, feeling Derek shudder around it.  
  
“Fuck, Stiles...I need more. I can’t get off with just that.”  
  
Derek groaned, arching his back a bit, trying to press himself against Stiles hand, trying to get more from the other. Stiles simply nodded, slipping his finger out before adding another, slowly pushing into him as his hand gripped Derek’s hip a bit tighter. Stiles could heard Derek’s cursing under his breath, watching him shift onto his elbows, hands grasping onto the edge of the desk hard enough to cause his knuckles to go white.  
  
It didn’t take long for Stiles to add a third finger, Slowly thrusting them at a steady pace, keeping his hand on Derek’s hip to not only steady him, but to keep him still. Stiles was taking his time with Derek, just like he had said, fingers pressing inside, exploring inside of him as he leaned down when he saw the hints of sweat starting to build up on Derek’s back, kissing the skin softly.   
“God, You’re beautiful like this. Seeing you shuddering with every thrust of my fingers. Hearing you with every movement inside of you.”  
  
As to accentuate it, he slowly twisted his fingers inside, rubbing and pushing before feeling Derek tighten up, hearing the other let out a mix of a curse and moaned. Stiles didn’t back down as he rubbed with his fingers, pressing into it again.  
  
“Fuck, Fuck Stiles, I need more. I-I need you to fuck me. Please, Fucking hell.”  
  
Derek pleaded, as stiles slowly kept on rubbing the spot, as if to draw it out. Stiles wanted to take his time with Derek, wanted to pull him apart one by one, that was his goal. Taking apart Derek one by one, having him bent over his desk, seeing his legs starting to tremble, his fingers gripping the wood under him so tightly that Stiles felt something akin to pride swelling in his chest. Slowly he pulled his fingers out, hearing Derek letting out a groan at the loss as Stiles wiped his hand against Derek’s ass, just enough to get some of the lube off of his fingers as he worked on undoing his own pants, letting them drop to his ankles with ease.    
  
In moments he had the condom on, pulling the tip before letting go, slicking himself up with lube before positioning himself against Derek, letting the head of his cock just barely press up against Derek’s slightly stretched hole, teasing him still, getting his thrill as he listen to Derek’s pleading, his begging to be fucked.   
  
Stiles sunk himself into Derek with a little warning, pressing himself fully into the male under him, his hands resting on Derek’s hips as he leaned down, resting his head against those powerful shoulderblades, kissing gently against the fabric that still covered Derek’s upper torso. Hands gently moved upwards, sliding over the smooth skin, feeling the dips and curves of harden muscle under the skin as he wound his arms under the other’s arms, hands moving to grip shoulders.   
  
“Derek, fuck...You feel so good.”   
Stiles murmured against the shirt, moving to rub his cheek against the shirt, feeling Derek’s breathing hitch when he bucked his hips.   
  
“Stiles, god...please.”  
“Derek, fuck, I’m not gonna hold back.”  
  
Slowly Stiles let go, slipping his hands back down to Derek’s hips, letting his fingers find the small indentations and gripping them tightly, started to thrust into Derek with little mercy. Stiles wanted to give everything in this moment as their voices intermingled in the room, the sounds of skin hitting skin, the moans that almost echoed against the walls. He could have sworn time had fallen still in this moment. Stiles groaned when Derek pushed himself up, letting Stiles thrust into him deeper, picking his speed up as a hand slipped over his own, fingers slowly locking together. Lips ran down Derek’s neck, before teeth bit down on the flesh.   
  
It had pushed them both over the edge, Derek first as he heard him cry out, feeling his entire body tense up before shaking, as Stiles came soon after, thrusting into Derek as he rode through his climax before they both seem to collapse against the Desk. It seemed like hours before  either of them moved, As stiles slowly slid out, pulling the condom off and tying it up, tossing it into the corner for clean up later before the two of them redress, Holding hands as they made their way onto the couch, Derek pulling stiles on top of him as they wrapped their hands around each other, kissing one last time.   
  
“We’re gonna be okay?”  
Derek murmured, kissing the top of stiles’s head, fingers rubbing through his hair gently as the Dj nodded, lifting his head and placing a kiss against the other’s lips.  
  
“Yea Derek. I think we will be.”

 


End file.
